


A Second Chance

by spn-x-reader (delphoxdork)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, Other, Reader Insert, Sibling Fluff, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphoxdork/pseuds/spn-x-reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You (a teenager) are having a hard time sleeping at night, at least you're not the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Can I please request a reader/Sam friendship where he's going to bed late one night and he walks past the reader's room because they're still up reading so Sam asks why and they explain they have nightmares and Sam offers to stay and it's not romantic but almost like sibling-fluff? (also reader is a teenager)

Your eyes drooped as you stared at the words on the page. It was somewhere around 2 in the morning and you were exhausted. You knew this was better than the alternative though, the alternative being the nightmares that often haunted your sleep.

It had been tough, losing your parents when you were only 10 to a vampire. It had been even tougher to watch it all happen. The thing that had to be the toughest on you though, out of everything you went through, was figuring out what to do after your parents were killed. Immediately after you had been stuck in foster care, but that didn’t last very long. You couldn’t stand to stay with the people who took you in, even if they had been nicer than all of the stereotypical ‘mean’ versions of foster parents you had heard about.

You ran away after less than 3 months of being with them and that’s when you were really screwed. You were only a 10 year old kid with no home, no food, and no money. You resorted to stealing and that kept you afloat for a while. Once you no longer had to constantly think about your survival, you decided to look into the thing that had killed your parents.

It was hard making your way in the hunting world, but you pushed through anyway. It wasn’t like there was anything else better to do with your time. You couldn’t go to school because you weren’t registered, you couldn’t get a job because you were too young. What else was there for you?

It was about 6 years after your parents were killed that you first met the Winchesters. You usually stuck with smaller hunts because you knew you couldn’t take on something big by yourself. This time in particular you were after a single vampire, but that one ended up leading you to an entire nest. You knew that you shouldn’t have even thought about taking that on, you should have walked away and waited for someone else to take care of it but… you couldn’t. Not when you felt like you had a personal vendetta against vampires.

It didn’t take long once you were inside for you to become overwhelmed with the amount and they all began closing in on you after you had managed to gank only one. You figured that you were soon going to die, just like your parents had all those years ago, but by some miracle, and this was a pretty big frickin’ miracle, Sam and Dean had been tracking the vamps too and were there to kill them just like you had been.

After they were all killed, you had planned to thank them and head your own separate way, but they had another idea. They didn’t feel comfortable leaving you, at only 16, to fend for yourself, so they brought you back to their bunker to figure out what to do with you. You didn’t mind and went with them willingly because hey, free food, a roof over your head, a decent bed一 you would be stupid not to jump on that ship.

So there you were, sitting in their spare bedroom, reading one of the books from the library a month later. Your eyes narrowed, staring at the page in front of you in an attempt to focus. You were pretty sure that this was your fourth or fifth time reading the same paragraph.

You sat up when you heard footsteps in the hall just outside your room. You looked towards the door, which wasn’t fully closed, waiting for whoever was out there to pass by. It had to be either Sam or Dean because you knew the bunker was pretty heavily warded.

A moment or so later there was a knock on the door before it was pushed open all the way to reveal that it had been Sam walking around.

“Y/N? Why are you still up it’s like 2:30,” he said, squinting, his eyes trying to adjust to the light of your lamp.

“I, uh, I get nightmares. It’s easier just to stay up than deal with them,” you replied with a shrug, brushing off the fact that you were still awake. Sam gave you a knowing look of sympathy. He got nightmares too. It was understandable, of course. You didn’t know everything the Winchesters had done but based off of what you knew and what they had told you, it would almost be weird for him not to get them.

He came over to sit on the side of your bed and you scooted to the opposite end to give him some more space.He placed a hand on your knee before turning to look at you.

“I know it’s hard, hunting. Especially at such a young age. I didn’t do a whole lot of it myself until I was about 16, so I can only imagine what it’s like for you,” he said, and you smiled. It had been a long time since you felt like anyone even attempted to understand you. “I also know what it’s like to lose family, and, well, Y/N, I want you to know that even if you go off on your own again, you’re always welcome here. You’re family now.”

You felt like you were going to cry. Not because you were sad, but because you were so happy and so relieved. You didn’t know that you needed this so badly before. Didn’t know that you just needed a home. You felt your eyes tearing up despite your best efforts to keep the feeling at bay and Sam reached over to give you a hug. When he wrapped his arms around you, you hugged him back tightly, never wanting to let the feeling go.

“I can stay here with you, if you want, until you fall back asleep,” he offered. All you could do was nod into his shoulder in return. You didn’t want to seem so needy, but right at that moment you just needed someone there with you, and you were glad that it was Sam. He was like the big brother you never got. A second chance at family.

After a little adjusting he was laying on his back, you curled up next to him and his arm around you. “Thanks, Sam,” you mumbled into his shoulder as he reached over to turn the light out.

“No problem, kiddo,” he said softly, just before your eyes fluttered shut and you drifted off into a pleasant sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Find more of my work here: [spn-x-reader](http://spn-x-reader.tumblr.com)


End file.
